


Desperate Apologies

by Kat_Fandom_Trash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Save The Cat, F/F, Save the cat... again lol, adora loves catra, catra loves adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Kat_Fandom_Trash
Summary: After Catra was rescued from Horde Prime, she became very ill, even She-Ra couldn't heal her, removing the chip didn't work either, and Catra laying on her death bed, decides to apologize to Adora
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 51
Collections: catradora





	Desperate Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy :) I know I just posted here like a few days ago, but I came up with this, another save the cat episode centered fic, incase you cant already tell I love that episode. Catradora angst is like my favorite... and if it helps I cried while writing this :,)

Catra was hanging on by a thread, clasping onto consciousness like her life depended on it, it probably did.

Adora had rescued her from Horde Prime, they fought, Adora hadn't caused Catra any fatal injuries, of course she didn't. She even healed Catra when they had managed to get back onto the ship, but it wasn't enough.

Entrapta removed the chip in hopes that would help Catra's condition, but it didn't seem to be working. Catra still felt like she could collapse at any moment, then again, she felt like that quite often these days.

When she defected from Hordak, when Double Trouble confronted her, when Glimmer had threatened her in the fright zone, when she saved Glimmer from Prime. And now, when she could die at any second.

Adora was by her side, she'd always been stubborn, Catra was hardly conscious enough to recognize her presence, if not for the fact that she'd known Adora since she'd known herself.

She knew she might not have much time, and there was so much she wanted Adora to know, she had to risk some of her energy to finally tell her.

"Adora..." It came out so weak, god, how did Catra get here?

Adora perked up at Catra's voice, "Oh thank goodness, you're awake," Adora held Catra's hand with both of hers, "How are you feeling? ...Horde Prime," Her face contorted with anger and worry, "He hurt you so badly."

"I know, Adora, and..." The tears were already starting, "I... I don't know if I'll last much longer," Her lip began to quiver, "I just want to tell you I'm sorry, for everything, I'm so sorry," She buried her face in her hands, "I'm sorry for making you come back to Prime only to die on you, I'm sorry I didn't defect with you, I'm sorry I hurt so many people, I'm so sorry," Catra's voice trailed off in a sob.

"Catra," Adora shook her head, "Please, don't talk like that, you're gonna be okay, I'm not letting you give up!"

"I don't think you can help me this time Adora," She cried harder, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, and that I caused you and everyone else so much pain, I'm sorry I didn't realize until it was too late," her voice was cracking, trying to fight off hiccuping sobs, "And, I'm sorry I never told you how much you mean to me..."

"Catra, no please, you can't..."

"I love you Adora," Her eyes were being pulled closed, "I'm so sorry," a final tear slid down Catra's face, finally.

\----

"God, Catra, please," warm arms around her body, lightly playing with her hair, "I need you to stay with me," Adora... "I need you."

Catra's eyes fluttered open, Adora... "Hey, Adora," again her voice sounded weak.

Adora looked down in disbelief, before pulling Catra into a hug, "I love you, too, Catra," Adora was sobbing, "I love you so much."

Now Catra was crying again, holding onto Adora just as tightly as the blonde was to her, they sat there for who knows how long, just holding each other.

Catra knew this wasn't the end of their fights, but now, at least, they would be side by side. 

And for Catra, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, this is kinda based off of a song by MathematicPony called Just This Once, and it's beautiful, listen to it on apple music or spotify or wherever you listen to music at :)


End file.
